Maho Kankai
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Um will be shounen ai(1+2+5 and 3+4). Okay this will be a series slightly AU cos its in the normal universe, but the pilots have powers such a telepathy, telekinesis etc. Better explained inside. Please read, hope you like! ~PART 2 FINALLY POSTED!~
1. Where the Sakura blossoms blow

Notes/Warnings- Right, future (and currents hints) 1+2+5, and 3+4. So yeah that's shounen ai.  
  
Um oh yeah this is sort of AU, see the guys are in the Gundam universe, AC195 etc, its all that except their also have powers, you know telepathy, psychic stuff etc. Basically I watched charmed (1 and a bit eps, never seen it before till now) and though its not really based on the show, it did give me the inspiration for this.  
  
Bear with me, it starts straight off with their powers as if it's the norm so if they get their toothbrush to float out the cupboard and in to their hand or something don't be surprised. Lol, hope you like, each part will be like a complete episode, so lots of lil stories, though part of a series. Get it? Well I hope you do and enjoy this, so far its been fun to write, though in places it will have drama, silliness, fluff, basicly lots of variety I hope! - Akumu  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z, or anything else I mentioned in this fic that has an owner who earns money for it. Also lyrics sung by Tatu, and for theme of charmed=not mine, don't know who owns them but I don't, I just feel I had to put them in, that they fit or something .  
  
Author- Akumu  
  
Title- Maho Kankai (Magic Link~title not final~)  
  
~  
  
#I am the son and the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular#  
  
#You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does#  
  
* Chapter 1 - Where the Sakura Blossoms Blow  
  
Up in the Sakura tree he sat, eyes closed, leaning back against the trunk as his legs rested on the sturdy branch. Wufei had been sitting like that for the past hour.  
  
Thinking. Meditating. Reflecting.  
  
They had been engaged in battle mere hours ago. Since getting back the other four pilots had gone to get cleaned up, to shower, clean and wrap their wounds and to rest. He, though no better than they in the injury department had sat up the tree, mostly to berate himself for his mistakes.  
  
'Stupid!' He thought to himself angrily, 'Why couldn't I just focus? I could have easily taken all those suits if I had sensed them first, but lately I haven't been able to focus on anything! I didn't even realise it the other night when Duo plainly swiped my red pepper maki. I wouldn't have minded if I could have actually sense it! Arg!' He groaned mentally.  
  
'Yes you would have.' A mischievous voice teased.  
  
Wufei nearly fell off his branch in surprise at this, 'Hey! Warn me next time!'  
  
'Sorry.' The voice apologised.  
  
'You've been reading my thoughts.' Wufei accused.  
  
'I've been listening to you beat yourself up for the past 10 minutes, yes. See sometimes I can be a very good listener.' The voice quipped in such a way you just knew they had to be smirking.  
  
'Duo, what do you think you are doing, listening to my thoughts!' Wufei growled.  
  
'I was worried, okay? You went off as soon as we got back, before even bothering to clear yourself up. To think you wonder why you can't focus- you need to relax! Worrying so much will get you nowhere! Now get down here.' Duo ordered.  
  
'I'm fine. I've barely got any scratches at all.' Wufei argued.  
  
'Really? Nope, liar. Well let me see, okay your right wrist is twisted, you have a 5cm long, half cm deep incision across your stomach, though not very deep you have a 12cm long cut down your left arm, a bullet wound in your left leg, a...' Duo began to note.  
  
'Stop! Stop inspecting me, I know full well what's wrong with me, cant you just leave me alone and get out my head!' Wufei more stated than asked clearly distressed.  
  
'I can do the latter, but nope I can't leave you alone.' Duo decided becoming quiet. Suddenly the braided boy appeared on Wufei's branch in front of him, smiling kindly he walked forward. "Come on Fei, don't fight me there's no point. Besides if you do I'll have to get Hee-chan." He spoke this threat mischievously.  
  
"Duo." Wufei attempted to get up as he glared, but only managed to let out a cry of pain, for where he had not treated his wounds he hurt a great deal. Duo took this opportunity to take the boy in to his arms, teleporting them both from the tree.  
  
It was a moment later that they both appeared on a bed in a room where Heero was sat on another bed typing on his laptop. He paused a moment, not yet moving his eyes from the screen. "I wondered where you had got to. Took you long enough."  
  
"This is Fei we're talking about here, could you have done it quicker?" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Point taken. Now Wu are you going to let us clean you up or will we have to use force?" Heero asked, closing his laptop, getting off the bed, walking over to them.  
  
"Resistance won't get me anywhere so I suppose I should just comply, if I don't you'll probably find another way to restrain me." Wufei glared. Duo moved away from him, allowing him to lie down.  
  
"Now Fei-chan, relax will you. If you had of just cleaned up earlier it wouldn't hurt so much, but nooooo you had to be mister stubborn, geez your not a machine you know." Duo taunted good-naturedly.  
  
"Hn." Wufei closed his eyes, he still couldn't understand why they cared. He just wanted to be alone. Okay, maybe he was more depressive than usual. He wasn't usually this stubborn. Maybe he just needed to relax a little. He was tired, physically and mentally. Now he was feeling a little guilty, they were only trying to help him anyway. Before totally getting out of it, he had one clear thought. 'I'm sorry.' He thought, before he left his conscious state.  
  
Heero and Duo weren't angry at him anyway, but his apology confirmed their suspicions that the other boy was merely tired and upset. 'I don't understand why he's beating himself up so much, its not as if the mission was a failure, and our Gundams aren't in that bad shape.' Duo thought, aware of the confusion that sounded in his thoughts.  
  
'Something's blocking his senses, either it's his own worry that is clouding his mind and preventing him from focusing, or its someone else, past or present messing with his mind.' Heero assessed the possibilities.  
  
'Past or present meaning?' Duo wondered not sure as to what Heero meant.  
  
'Past meaning that it could be someone dead, messing with his mind. Think about it Duo, his whole colony was blown up; it could be his dead wife, or one of his relatives or someone else he knew from there. Or it could be someone present, who's living, but if so who? At least if we get rid of the worry and he's still not focusing we'll know if its just him or not.' Heero explained. Duo took a few moments to process this, Heero leaving his mind so he could think without interruptions while they continued to clean up Wufei.  
  
~  
  
The following morning Trowa and Quatre were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when Duo, having just woken up stumbled in to the room. Sitting straight down in his seat at the table held his and out. Quatre made a few movements of his hand, which resulted in the coffee pot that was on the worktop being made to pour coffee in to Duo's Dragon Ball Z mug, which then proceeded in flying in to Duo's open hand. Taking a sip he then sighed, perking up immediately. "Ohayo." He greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Duo." Quatre replied happily whilst Trowa merely nodded, and responded mentally. "Where's Heero and Wufei this morning?"  
  
"Heero's taking a shower and Wufei's still sleeping. He's worrying way to much at the moment, we think it might be messing with his focus." Duo explained grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in the centre of the table.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, no doubt in a couple of days." Quatre smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." Duo agreed, deciding that explaining what Heero had told him would do no good, and would merely worry Quatre. It was at that moment Heero entered the room, hair still damp from his shower. "Hey Hee-chan."  
  
"Ohayo." Heero greeted everyone, taking a cup of coffee and standing behind Duo. "Where is Wufei."?  
  
"Still asleep when I last checked." Duo informed the other boy.  
  
"Hn." Heero pondered setting his mug down on the table. "I should check on him. I'll be back in a minute." He nodded and left the room, appearing in the bedroom, he Duo and Wufei shared a second later. Duo was right, Wufei hadn't woken up yet. He wasn't moving much, bar the rise and fall of his chest. Heero knew he'd be annoyed for sleeping so long, so he couldn't really blame him for waking him. Placing a hand to Wufei's forehead he closed his eyes. 'Wufei.' He thought calling quietly, searching through the mass of darkness, in Wufei's subconscious, dreamless part of sleep.  
  
'Hey Heero.' Wufei neared him, the stressed seen in his conscious state not shown in his eyes here, and his hair not restrained in a tight band, but instead flowing around his face, showing the innocence rarely seen. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'To see if you want to wake up. I thought you might like to know that its almost 10 o'clock.' Heero informed him.  
  
'Oh, I had best wake up then, I've already almost lost about 3 hours. There aren't any more mission are there?'  
  
'No, however there are some things we need to sort out with you today, concerning your mental focus. You seem more relaxed which I hope will be the end of the problem, but if not, we'll need to work out the exact cause, then find a fitting solution.' Heero explained, he placed a hand under Wufei's chin, tilting it to look up at him. 'Please don't fight us, we only want to help.'  
  
'I know. Thank you.' Wufei genuinely smiled freely before closing his eyes. Heero let go of his chin, and stepped away. Wufei and the dark void fading, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was back in their bedroom. Wufei was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes, and then he let out a small yawn. "Morning Heero." He mumbled blearily, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Heero asked as Wufei got up and out of bed, on his way tugging free the large white t-shirt he wore that nearly covered his chibi dragon boxers, being it was caught within his sheets. He merely nodded. "Good, I'm going to go back down to breakfast, come down when your dressed."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be down in a minute." Wufei decided grabbing some clean clothes and making his way towards the bathroom. Nodding Heero left, a second later he had returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Is he okay then?" Trowa asked expectantly on his sudden return.  
  
"He's fine, I had a talk with him before I woke him up. He'll be down in a minute. Duo and I will be assessing his levels of focus later, if that's alright." Heero looked to Duo for confirmation.  
  
"That's fine. Is he reluctant thought?" Duo wondered eyebrow arched.  
  
"No, he's not upset anymore. He doesn't mind."  
  
"Good." Duo smiled, draining his coffee mug, then getting up and placing it in the sink. Wufei appeared in the room, now showered and dressed, the fresh gauze up his arm still clean, indicating his wounds had been healing well. Magic can only speed up this process so much, however his wrist no longer hurt, and the cut across his stomach didn't feel quite so sore. However the bullet wound in his leg hurt the most out of these injuries, but it only caused him to limp very slightly.  
  
He appeared by the fridge, which he immediately opened, removing the cartoon of orange juice, which he poured in to a glass he had got put the cupboard with only a few movements of his hand. Replacing the juice he walked to the table, sitting down. "Morning." He greeted them before drinking some of his orange.  
  
"Morning Wufei." He was acknowledged by various people who were in the room.  
  
"What are you are Trowa planning on doing today?" Wufei asked Quatre in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"We still have to finish typing our part of the mission report. We might go outside out the back and sit on that stone bench to write it or something seeing as it's a warm day." Quatre decided.  
  
"Oh. Is our part of the mission report all typed out yet?" Wufei asked Heero and Duo.  
  
"What do you think Wufei? Heero started typing it from the moment he'd cleaned up, we finished it off after we'd cleaned you up." Duo smirked.  
  
"Sorry, I should have done some of it. Is there anything I need to add to it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, it was all basic, it really doesn't matter, you write them out more than Duo anyway." Heero shrugged. "Anyway you want any breakfast?" He asked as Quatre and Trowa cleared away their things and left the room, being they had long since finished.  
  
"No, its quite late, anyway, we'll be having lunch in a couple of hours." Wufei realised finishing his juice.  
  
"True." Duo nodded, washing up Wufei's glass and Heero's mug. "When are we going to work out this whole focus thing?"  
  
"We should do it after lunch, I expect that is when Quatre and Trowa will do their mission report, we might as well sort out general things for now." Heero decided. "We'll do it in our bedroom. Is that okay with you Wufei?" Wufei nodded as it was agreed.  
  
~  
  
About 4 hours later the three were sat in their room on Wufei's bed. He sat in the centre eyes closed. Duo sat to his left, and raised his hand so it was placed near Wufei's right arm, slowly getting closer, waiting for Wufei to say he sensed it. However yet again he touched the boys arm before that happened. "Okay you sensed it correct 5 time out of twenty." Heero sighed, "You might as well open your eyes now. "I really do think that its not just worry anymore."  
  
"What do you think it is then?" Wufei asked taken aback a little.  
  
"He thinks someone's messing with your mind." Duo informed him.  
  
"Like who?" Wufei asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're not quite sure. We aren't even sure whether the person is dead or alive." Heero explained, picking his laptop off the floor. "Do you have any idea who?"  
  
"I thought I'd been shutting someone out." Wufei mumbled, to this Heero and Duo looked at him. "I'm not sure who, I recognise them but I can't tell who it is."  
  
"Okay that narrows our searches, dead person right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe you should stop blocking who ever it is and see what they want, they obviously aren't going to stop messing with your mind until they've got what they want."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Wufei admitted closing his eyes, "If I need you to help me I'll let you know."  
  
"Right." Duo and Heero agreed before shutting up. It was only a couple of seconds later that Wufei had totally tuned them out. His mind was cleared, first turning black, and then as the darkness dispersed he found himself sitting under a Sakura tree. This time he acknowledged the presence above him before he heard her voice. "Hey Wufei, so you finally decided to talk to me." The girls voice spoke. He looked up to see her, though he already knew who it was.  
  
"Nataku." He whispered taking in the perfect image of his dead wife, though better known as his best friend. "I didn't realise you wanted to talk to me, I just automatically blocked you not knowing who it was. I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. I just figured I'd hang around till we'd talked, I should have guessed it'd mess with your focus. I'm glad you've been okay. Well, as okay as you can be in a war, still stubborn as hell nevertheless, though you wouldn't be Wufei if you weren't at least a little stubborn." She smirked.  
  
"So Meiran, you can watch over me?" Wufei asked cautiously.  
  
"Sure can. Everyone's up here and we're all fine. Everyone checks up on you every once in a while, but I'm the one who's supposed to watch over you, fun hobby between eating and sparing with my katana and stuff."  
  
"You haven't changed at all. You are not disappointed with me are you, you as in the colony?"  
  
"Nope, we're there cheering you on, fine sometimes your not the best, but you try your hardest and put your heart in it which is fine by us. Ah but now I think of it there are some matters they are a little disappointed about. You really are too stubborn about some things."  
  
"Oh?" Wufei asked tilting his head to the side a little in confusion.  
  
"Concerning a certain two brown haired, blue eyed boys. Well one of them does have kind of purpley eyes at times but that's beside the point..." She trailed off, arching an eyebrow, amused at his worried expression.  
  
"Oh forgive me Nataku! I'm sorry ancestors, I realise this must displease you all, I really didn't mean to become, so, fond of them. It just happened I swear. I understand if I am to be condemned by them, and that you are my wife, but you know you were more of a best friend, or sister to me. Yet still I never intended anything thing like this to occur, and I." He rambled on mumbling clearly apologetic and upset before being silenced by an index finger being placed on her two lips.  
  
"Shhh. That's not it, we are not like that, we know you, and we know them and clearly know what your all about. We are merely disappointed at your cowardice. Really you should tell them you like them. Oh well I guess for the time being it does make things interesting for us, but really, try not to take too long." She scolded playfully.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, "You don't mind? But wait I cant anyway, I don't even know if they like me."  
  
"Believe me they do." She said with a wink. "Anyway I've got to go now, just say I needed a chat with you or something. Next time thought try not to ignore me, its so much easier when you don't. Remember be good, I'll be watching." With that she gave him a quick hug, which he smiled on receiving.  
  
"Good bye Nataku, and thank you." As he let her go, she stood back smiling and disappeared in a pool of white light, he swore he saw a pair of wings upon her back before she completely vanished. The setting he was in again became black, then he opened his eyes to see two faces looking down at him.  
  
"You back with us buddy?" Duo asked looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah." Wufei nodded sitting up off the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"When you went in your trance state you collapsed and seemed as if your mind totally had left your body or something." Heero explained. "You feel okay?"  
  
Wufei smirked at the voice he heard in his head, 'get in there.' It jeered. He wasn't sure if it was Meiran or just what he'd expect her to say, but either way he inwardly shrugged, might as well.  
  
"Actually I do feel a bit dizzy, but I'll be okay." Wufei smiled weakly, placing a hand to his face to cover his right eye as he tried to stand to act as if he really was dizzy and to hide the glint in his eye.  
  
"No, Wu you should lay down or something." Duo responded worried, pushing the boy down to the bed.  
  
"Okay, if you think so, I do feel a little tired." That was true, he did. "I should be okay though, you can go do whatever you need to do."  
  
"Its fine, I just need to type, I'll sit here and do it." Heero nodded sitting on his bed.  
  
"Yeah and I've only got my new manga to read to read, I already sorted out Deathscythe, we can keep an eye on you Fei!" He winked sitting down on his bed to read his manga.  
  
"Thank you." Wufei nodded closing his eyes. 'Well it's a start.' He thought to himself falling asleep, more peaceful knowing he was being watched over by those who cared for him, both past and present.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
AN- How was that? Hope its okay, the next part is in the works, if you like it I'll try to update weekly until the holidays. Okay Ja ne- Akumu 


	2. For you my sacrifice

Notes/Warnings- Right, future (and currents hints) 1+2+5, and 3+4. So yeah that's shounen ai. Oh yeah and SAP! (accidental, but its sap all the same- lol)  
  
Um oh yeah this is sort of AU, see the guys are in the Gundam universe, AC195 etc, its all that except their also have powers, you know telepathy, psychic stuff etc. Basically I watched charmed (1 and a bit eps, never seen it before till now) and though its not based on the show, it did give me the inspiration for this.  
  
Remember ""= normal speech, ''=thoughts and mental speech. Yes I do have to make things complicated don't I, lol.  
  
Okay so this is like the second episode, I'm so sorry its taken so long! I wrote the 2nd part but I didn't like it, then I had to go to work experience for 2 weeks and didn't have any free time, then I was ill, and I wrote a new version of the chapter, and couldn't get anywhere with it so I put it on the back burner, and then I started a different plot for the next chapter but It didn't work and I didn't like it so I thought I'd try one more time with this one, which I think is good because it all worked itself out, so yeah. I really hope you like it. - Akumu  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else I mentioned in this fic that has an owner who earns money for it(I don't earn money yet ).  
  
Author- Akumu  
  
Title- Maho Kankai (Magic Link~title not final~)  
  
~  
  
* Chapter 2 - For you my sacrifice  
  
The cell was dark, cold and lonely. He wasn't supposed to be in here on his own, but in a split second decision he had changed that.  
  
###  
  
Wufei, Duo and Heero had been caught by OZ. They were in an interrogation room, the walls of which were almost solid cement, with metal built within. Metal, OZ had long ago discovered the pilots ability to escape through solid walls, but it was only of recent times they had found that they could not escape most metals. Since then the bases had been surrounded in it, so there was no way for them to escape.  
  
As gundam pilots getting the cuffs off their hands had been easy, they hadn't been put in the special ones, but merely ordinary ones. Even as they were led in to the hall way, they kept their hands behind their backs so the guards did not know this, waiting, hoping for a chance they could take to escape. They could see no way, there were about a dozen guards surrounding them. Then Duo had an idea, one that would mean his comrades escape, but not his own. In a blink of an eye he knew what he had to do. In a swift movement he reached in to his braid, removing half a dozen small explosives, he tossed one above them, so it hit the high ceiling, causing it to begin to collapse, then while they guards were distracted gave three of the pieces of explosive to Heero. "Run!"  
  
"What?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Run, now go! Its your only chance!" Duo yelled above the noise of the collapsing ceiling, then threw another piece of explosive behind them to cover their tracks and slow down the OZ guards who were chasing them.  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled back, "Come on, we have to hurry!" Guards began to try to restrain Duo.  
  
"NO! We wont all get out! This is your only chance, just get out while you can! I'll be okay." He yelled throwing the last piece of explosive as hard as he could at the floor behind them, creating a crater in the floor of the hallway so it would take a great deal of time for the OZ guards to get around it, giving Wufei and Heero plenty of time to escape.  
  
'Duo!' Wufei's mind screamed.  
  
'Wufei it was our only option, either that or no one escapes.' Duo tried to explain as he was restrained with a stronger pain of cuffs. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'He's right Wufei, it was the only option. Don't worry, we'll come back and get you, I promise.' Was the last thought of Heero's Duo heard before their escape.  
  
###  
  
After letting the others escape the OZ guards had a good time beating him up, hell his ribs hurt, at least three seemed to be broken, and he could taste blood on his lip where he'd been punched. He'd now decided that OZ guards with rings were a threat to him, more so than ones with guns seeing as they didn't seem to know how to use them, though he wouldn't voice that thought encase he found that he was wrong. He decided not to bother thinking about all his other injuries, it just made the pain of them greater.  
  
Why had he been so ready to let the others escape and not bother about himself? Did he really care about them THAT much? He must do from the fact of what he'd done. He wouldn't do that for many people, that's for sure, but then again he was sure they'd do the same for him, where as many people wouldn't. He didn't even know if they'd got out alright, if they were okay. For all he knew they could be in worse shape than him. It had been about 36 hours since they'd escaped, the first 10 or so of which he'd spent sleeping, or unconscious at least.  
  
He hoped that they'd got out alright and that soon someone would be back for him. If not he always had more explosives tucked away in his braid. Baka's, the OZ guards didn't even bother to check his braid. He wondered if it would be possible for him to control a suit wearing these cuff things, he wasn't really up to trying to blow them off, he was beat up enough as it was without blowing himself up.  
  
He was hungry too, but then again he was always hungry. He didn't need food that badly though, he'd once lasted a week on a can of apricots and a bag of rice. Not saying he wouldn't like some food, but then again even if he was given some he probably wouldn't eat it, it would probably be poisonous or drugged or whatever.  
  
So Duo was quite a thoughtful person, but that wasn't always a good thing, what ever he was thinking of, if he wasn't careful his mind kept slipping to Heero and Wufei. At the moment he was alone, his only company two security camera's, which were conveniently placed close together, later when he was bored if he had the energy he'd move them to face each other, or maybe he'd reach for that postcard of a tiger he had around somewhere and put it in front of one for amusement purposes, he'd probably get beaten up some more for that but it'd be funny anyway. He didn't NEED to actually move them though, he was merely lying on the floor, not as if he was doing anything OZ would be interested in, but yes he always had the option to move them when he became bored.  
  
He hated being alone though, he thrived in human company, well depending. For instance he'd prefer to be alone than have to sit in a room of OZ guards, whilst he was restrained and unarmed whilst they were the opposite. However when given the opportunity to be in the company of his friends, especially Heero and Wufei, he'd always jump at the chance, especially these days, now they are almost willing to have a near decent conversation with him, not that he didn't think it was fun getting them to open up before, its just nicer to talk to someone when you get a reply that adds to the conversation instead of a mere hn, yes, no, shut up or whatever. He liked to hear what they had to say, but right now that wasn't really an option, seeing as how he was stuck where he was.  
  
Now he knew why he hadn't really had to think, whether or not to let them escape and leave him to suffer, he had done what he had been told to do before. He had acted on his emotions, which led him to sacrifice his own feelings and escape, for them.  
  
~  
  
'Heero?' Wufei asked without moving from his place on the bed, seeing as he had been forbidden to do so.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked, walking over to Wufei. "Is it your leg again? I tell you, you need to take some aspirin or something, that was a big bit of ceiling that fell on it."  
  
"My leg is fine, I keep telling you that. I wanted to know what we're going to do about Duo. We cant leave him there for too long, kami knows what OZ will do to him." Wufei asked with worry showing through his near onyx depths.  
  
"First of all I thought you shouldn't go encase you kill him or something, and secondly your right, we will have to go soon, its already been almost two days, and we were there a day even before that. I've contacted Quatre and Trowa, they're going to deal with the mobile suits, and blow up the entrance so I can get in. Then I'll take explosives and bust in and get him, we should all be able to escape before reinforcements arrive." Heero explained.  
  
"I want to go, and I wouldn't hurt him and you know that. OZ has probably already done that anyway. It'll be easier with two on foot anyway, whilst you go get Duo I can take out the guards and cover our tracks when we escape." Wufei argued, now sitting up and staring straight at Heero, the glint in his eyes daring Heero to challenge him.  
  
"But what about your leg?" Heero pointed out.  
  
"To hell with my leg, it'll be fine, I can barely feel it now as it is." Wufei growled in frustration, then his voice softened a little, but remained demanding, "I'll rest it up until the last moment if I have to. Now give me your laptop so I can find the base perimeters and work out our route. If Trowa and Quatre came from the L3 colony area from the safe-house we were at last then they should be within the colony perimeters where the base is in approximately 3 hours, meaning you really should man the controls of this thing and start heading out."  
  
"Wufei…" Heero began, but then knew it was pointless trying to pursuade Wufei to change his mind, and anyway he was right, having him as back up would be better for the mission. He mentally checked over Wufei's leg to see if it was okay as Wufei said, and was relieved to find it was. He sighed, giving Wufei is laptop. "Here, just promise you'll be careful okay?" Wufei's eyes widened in surprise, then his whole facial features soften and he smiled a little.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~  
  
Duo looked at his watch, seeing as he always kept it loose he had managed to slide it up his arm, so it was not concealed by the black cuffs so he was able to read it. He had been here on his own for almost 50 hours. He'd already taken most of the amusement he had at his disposal, he'd put the postcard of a tiger in front of one of the camera's, admittedly it was funny. It would have been even funnier if he'd got hold of one of Trowa's tigers and had it with him in the cell, but seeing as the door OBVIOUSLY wouldn't open from the inside that wouldn't have been possible. They thought that he was trying to escape or something. He was beaten up again for it, but still that did stop his boredom for a while. He thought that he had another picture with him somewhere, but he felt kinda sore and decided he didn't really want to be beaten up again any time soon.  
  
Letting out a sigh he rested his head against the wall that was nearest the door. He soon perked up though, he could hear footstep running through the halls, getting louder. Who ever it was, was coming towards him. The sound the shoes made did not sound like the heavy boots the OZ soldiers wore. No it sounded more like sneakers, or at least quite soft shoes. He smiled in relieve, for the first time in days. He was sure it would be the others to come get him, he didn't know who else it would be. He scooted away from the door so he was right in the corner, then he curled into a ball, placing his hands in front of his face as a shield from the debris.  
  
The door to the prison cell was suddenly blown open by explosives. The two Asian teens quickly entered the room as the dust was clearing. Wufei facing the door so he could attack any enemies that decided to try and stop them. "Duo." Heero called.  
  
"Over here buddy." Duo called, standing up shakily, smiling through the pain he was in. As he went to walk towards them one of his legs gave way, and Heero barely managed to grab him in time.  
  
"Are you going to okay?" Heero asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Duo said, "Now lets get out of here before we get caught again."  
  
"Right." Heero agreed, giving a nod as he gathered Duo up in his arms, then ran out the door, closely followed by Wufei who used explosives to block their route.  
  
'I wondered when you'd get here.' Duo thought, now relief washed over him as they entered their small suit carrier.  
  
'Gomen ne for taking so long Duo. I didn't want to leave you in the first place you know!" Wufei said in a way that showed his hurt.  
  
'Wufei, its okay we've got him now anyway.' Heero reminded, trying not to let any fights start out.  
  
"Your right." Wufei sighed as he sat on the bed.  
  
"No, its okay. You should be mad at me, I mean I could have at least let you know what I was doing first." Duo replied weakly as Heero placed him on the bed beside him, before tending to the controls.  
  
"Duo! How much did they beat you up?" Wufei exclaimed now seeing him in a better light, he moved from the bed and helped Duo to lie down fully, just as Heero returned.  
  
"Not so much the first time, just enough to help knock me out for about 10 hours, but I was tired anyway. It was the second time, after I stuck my postcard of a tiger on the lens of the security camera that they got mad. I don't know why." He began, using his hands Heero had just managed to get un- cuffed, he reached in to an inside pocket of his clothes and got out a slightly bent postcard. "I think it kinda cute. Maybe I'll show it to Trowa when we get back to the safe-house."  
  
"You stuck a postcard of a tiger on the camera?" Heero asked, eyebrow raised so high it was almost completely hidden beneath his hair.  
  
"Yah." Duo nodded, they merely looked at him in a way that meant confusion. "I was bored okay? Plus it was kinda funny."  
  
"You got yourself beaten up because you were bored?" Asked Wufei slowly as if trying to understand, and making sense of the sentence at all.  
  
"Yeah well I had nothing else to do. I was going to do it again once I didn't feel so sore with a photo I've got somewhere." Duo continued.  
  
"Dear lord." Heero sighed. "You know your insane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank kami we got there when we did."  
  
"Yeah it was either that or try to blow my way outta there, but I didn't think I could pilot a mobile suit wearing the cuffs." He admitted.  
  
"Don't tell Quatre any of this, he'll have a fit." Heero warned. "Are you okay now though?"  
  
"Yup." Duo nodded. 'I am kinda hungry though.' His mind continued, as an afterthought, and big hint.  
  
"Peanut butter and jam sandwich sound okay?" Heero asked, producing a foil wrapped package using a few motions of his hand from behind him.  
  
"Sounds good." Duo grinned sitting up and taking the package.  
  
"We can clean him up while he eats." Wufei shrugged retrieving the first aid kit and beginning to clean him up. Heero merely nodded whilst Duo ate. The auto pilot was on for the moment so they had time to concentrate on his injuries.  
  
~  
  
It was about four hours later that all five of the pilots arrived back in the L3 colony and back in their safe-house. Duo had long since fallen asleep, which had helped his wounds begin to heal. Quatre and Trowa hadn't had anything to report other than their part of the mission was successful, but they wanted to hear what had happened to the other three, who they hadn't seen since before their mission about a week before. Duo was up asleep in their room as the other four pilots were sitting in the sitting room.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"Well as I told you earlier we were badly outnumbered, and we were captured." Heero began. "We spend nearly a day being questioned."  
  
"Yeah, then how did you two escape and not Duo?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Well he came up with an idea that he'd cause a distraction and blow up the ceiling with some of his explosive stuff, then he gave some to us and told us to run. We didn't know what he was doing, because he decided not to share his idea with us first. Anyway we ran and he set off more explosives behind us, making a big hole so the guards couldn't catch up with us. We used the ones we had to get through doors and to make our escape." Wufei explained.  
  
"What about him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He just told us to run, we did then told him to hurry when he wasn't right behind us and he said we wouldn't all be able to escape and to just go, then he made the crater so there was no way he could get to us in time, and so having no choice we left." Heero said.  
  
"Why would he do that though?" Quatre asked, "Didn't he think what OZ might do to him?"  
  
"I don't know Quatre, he didn't tell us. We'll probably ask him later." Heero decided. 'Should I tell them how you wanted to clobber him for doing it?' Heero asked Wufei smirking mentally.  
  
'Hey! I wasn't going to clobber him. Heero you're making me sound really bad.' Wufei pouted mentally, 'I told you I was just upset, though he'd better have good reasoning.' He continued slightly menacingly, then he noticed Trowa and Quatre looking at them weirdly. "What?"  
  
"Is there something we should know about?" Trowa asked smirking.  
  
"Your one to talk, all the time you two are quiet, your probably the ones saying the most." Now it was Wufei's turn to smirk. "Anyway afterwards we didn't have time to ask, we were too busy sorting out his wounds, and finding how he got them."  
  
"Any unusual ways then?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"Just Duo being Duo." Heero shrugged, "then he couldn't tell us after because he was stuffing his face with food before he went to sleep."  
  
"Anyway its late and I really need some sleep." Wufei got up yawning, "If he's up maybe we'll get some answers from Duo as well." He shrugged, "Night." He said before teleporting from the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too, this week has been too long." Heero decided before he too left the room, and reappeared beside Wufei in their bedroom. "So he's sleeping peacefully?"  
  
"Hai. Want to talk to him now so you can go to sleep with a clear mind?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded, and they placed two of their fingers on Duo's forehead and closed their eyes. They were taken to a black void, which slowly dispersed to reveal an area of lush green grass, and a bright blue sky with puffy white clouds. In it there was a lake, Duo sat beside it, his unbound hair dancing in the wind.  
  
"Duo, you don't mind if we talk to you do you?" Heero asked.  
  
"No." Duo smiled at them brightly and turned around. "Whats up?"  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked.  
  
"You mean…" Duo began, Wufei nodded. Duo then sighed. "Well it made sense didn't it? I already told you, either two of us got out, or none of us. It'd have been stupid not to have done it."  
  
"But why didn't you at least tell us first?" Heero asked.  
  
"There are just something's that you do. You don't discuss them, if you know its right, there's no need to think about it further, no need to consider the consequences, you just do it. Don't you understand?" Duo asked, his big eyes showing so much innocence, pleading for them to understand him. His smile disappeared for the moment, as he waited for their response.  
  
"I think so. But there is one other thing I must know." Wufei began, Duo looked to him, as if asking him to continued. "What did you act on, knowledge for a successful mission, or your emotions?"  
  
"My emotions." He smiled softly, then he looked down, "but if that was the wrong thing I'm sorry, but I still wouldn't change that even if I could."  
  
"Never change, if that was the wrong thing, I make mistakes all the time." Heero smiled a little, brushing away a sparkling rainbow tear with his thumb, that had escaped Duo's eye.  
  
"I knew you'd save me though anyway." Duo smiled brightly standing and placing an arm around each Asians necks, giving them a gentle hug.  
  
"Then you have much, because faith is one of the most important things, especially faith in others." Wufei whispered closing his eyes.  
  
"You care very much about me don't you?" Duo looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Of course we do!" Heero exclaimed pulling away to look him in the eye, "And don't you ever think otherwise."  
  
"Thank you. Its nice to care for people and be cared for in return." He grinned again, if possible even more brightly. With out the jokers mask he seems so much more delicate, with an air of innocence. Happy looking, but in a softer more real way. That was the nice thing about when they came here, there are no walls, no lies, no hate, in one sense it was imaginary, but in another sense it had more truth about it than anywhere else on earth.  
  
"I'd love to stay here for ever and not face the outside world, and the war and everything but I really do need proper sleep." Wufei admitted pulling away as he felt his mind drifting.  
  
"Its okay. Maybe one day we'll really be able to sit in a place like this, with no war to worry about. Its for things like this that we are fighting for right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Wufei agreed, Heero nodded in agreement also, his smile showing of how he dreamed for that day too.  
  
"Night Duo. See you in the morning." Heero told him. Duo grinned and waved, stepping back as the place where Wufei and Heero stood became dark, they were send in to the black void again. Heero opened his eyes to find he and Wufei curled near the end of Duo's bed. Smirking a little he grabbed a spare blanket that had been stashed under his bed, and moving Wufei on the bed so he was more comfortable he draped part of the blanket over him, then moving back to about where he had been he placed the other part on to himself and closed his eyes, sleep taking him over very easily.  
  
It was Duo who mumbled a reply some moments later, that sounded like, "Arigato." It was merely in his sleep, but even subconsciously he felt safe, and knew he was.  
  
OWARI  
  
AN- How was that? Yes I know it took forever, and for that I'm very sorry. I hope it was okay, I'm sorry if it went weird at the end, kinda sappy in a weird demented way perhaps. So yeah, there should be one or two more chappies of the developing 1+2+5 for now(I'll probably do what I normally do and rush it and stuff, but I'm trying not to), then I'll try to do some 3+4 because they're feeling unloved that they're barely in it Gomen ne! I do love them really its just I love the other 3 a tad more-lol. Anyway I've started the next part, this only took me a day and a bit to do, and so I'm hoping it'll be out by Tuesday . Oh yeah and I'm going to try to do some fan art to this fic, if I do I'll post links to the pic in future chapters. Okay Ja ne- Akumu 


End file.
